1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a construction system for building three-dimensional structures, in particular shelves with preferably vertical supports to which construction members, in particular panels, can be releasably fixed, wherein the supports extend through bores or openings in the construction members, and wherein there are provided connecting inserts which can each be arranged in the region of a bore or opening in a construction member and by way of which the supports can be connected to the construction members.
Such construction systems can be used in particular for building shelves, wherein there are then provided generally vertical supports and the construction members are in the form of horizontal plates or panels. Other uses however are also certainly conceivable and possible, for example framework structures, exhibitions stands, toys and play items and other three-dimensional structures can be constructed therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
The connection of the supports which extend through bores or openings in the construction members, to the construction members, is not effected directly but by way of special connecting inserts. Such connecting inserts which are known from EP-A1-0 195 527 make it possible to form a stable connection between the supports and the construction members, even when the construction members are of comparatively small thickness.